nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ricky Donia-McCrooke
The CHILD HAS COME! Congratzzz, with Ricky McCrooke... Dr. Magnus 06:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Is it still unknown who will get custody? I thought that was already decided? 10:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I am rather unsure... Pierlot can be very unpredictable, as you know. Fact is: we are not even sure about the name: he wants the name Ricky Donia while I think the kid should be named after his natural father, Pierlot McCrooke, despite the fact both parents are no longer married. Dr. Magnus 13:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :He will get Dalias custody. He will be called Donia Pierlot McCrooke 13:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : He knows after two days how he wants to be called? --Bucurestean 13:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::He should be named after his father, Pierlot. That is the tradition in the Donia Clan, even if the father is disliked. Also, do you not wish to see you son? Dr. Magnus 13:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I have decided he has to be called Ricky Donia. I wish to be not affilated to the Donia Clan or to my son Pierlot McCrooke 13:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::He is your son, for God's sake! Pierlot, think about this first! If you do not want to be affiliated with the Donia Clan then name him McCrooke and raise him yourself instead! Dr. Magnus 13:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you could do a really really late term abortion? 14:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To late... Little Ricky is born and is as healthy as a fish! He will probably live to be 100... Dr. Magnus 15:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::All rumors that i am his father are false. August is his father, Pierlot McCrooke 15:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, Pierlot that's just sick! You are really going to far this time, Dalia Donia is my own daughter for Fuck's sake! You are really stepping out of line here. Apologize. Dr. Magnus 15:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I am not Ricky's father. Just accept that Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You are. The child physically resambles you. And you wére married to Dalia, that is also a fact. It is your son, whether you like it or not. And you have to take your responsibility! Dr. Magnus 15:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Iam not his father. All resembling things are jsut coincidnetal Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: No they are not. Yesterday we agreed on everything and now all of a sudden you are denying paternity? Have you no decency, McCrooke? First you left your pregnant wife and now you want to abandon your own son claiming he is not yours! Just take care of your own flesh and blood... The Donia Clan won't do it for you... Dr. Magnus 15:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Adoption :::::::::::Should we give up the child for adoption then? Would that be a solution? Dr. Magnus 15:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great idea! Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::To avoid a political scandal, it would be better for us to get rid of your son (my grandson). It is an easy and a cheap solution. I will ask Villanova or Jonson to take care of Ricky. Do you know other candidates? Dr. Magnus 15:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maybe the king wants to Pierlot McCrooke 15:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That would be awesome! Your son will then be heir to the thrown. We would become very powerful! Dr. Magnus 15:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thanks, but no thanks. 15:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I, Semyon Breyev, am offering to adopt young Ricky. Semyon E. Breyev 16:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I, August Magnus Donia, ãm glad with that. Dr. Magnus 06:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Semyon E. Breyev 07:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I am also Pierlot McCrooke 17:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Can the adoption go trough? Or do you want to raise your son yourself, mr. McCrooke. Dr. Magnus 19:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The adoption can go through. Pierlot McCrooke 05:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds okay with me. Remind Seymon of his offer and make it happen, McCrooke. Fast! Dr. Magnus 07:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dubious Ain't nothing dubious about Ricky McCrooke! Dr. Magnus 07:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well... We don't know his name, who will raise him, whether he will be adopted or not... All there is on this page, is guessings. Please discuss your grandson with Pierlot and get Facts. 08:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I will discuss it with him on the IRC of Llamada. If you want to reach him, try that wikia, I noticed you joining the site this morning. Dr. Magnus 08:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Joining is the wrong word . I just registered . I must admit their site management and help/site pages are really good. 08:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I am glad you like it. It is a very active wikia with about 15 or more active users and many pages. The possibilities are seemingly endless with 4 nations instead of just 1 as most of these wikias have. And the articles on historical kings and other things are also pretty interesting. It's a fun site, and even though Pierlot is a member, we have no drama whatsoever (except with Greenday, who has left, luckily...) Perhaps you would like to make a Lovian embassy there, and make a few contributions? See how it feels! Dr. Magnus 08:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I said I liked the site stuff :) I find the content rather... silly. A bit too much of the Wikistad/Wikikids input. Not my taste, but I am very glad so many of you like it 08:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::If the piece of law on family I'm preparing gets through you guys can make this 100% legally thight. 08:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. Perhaps Jonathan Frum could adopt young Ricky as his son and raise him as a little writer? I suppose single parents will also be allowed to adopt? Dr. Magnus 08:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::They are, as long as there is a big enough difference in age, the child isn't 18 yet, etc. A lot of legislation but pretty fair. I based it on the Belgian model which is about as liberal as adaption can get without loosing track of the child's welfare. 08:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::How does Richard Frum sound? Dr. Magnus 08:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The man doesn't think his sexual orientation matters to anyone, never got married because he 'had better things to do' and is really grumpy most of the time. He might be a hell of a teacher but I don't think he fits the image of a loving father. 08:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::It could be interesting. McCrooke senior has no interest in raising his own flesh and blood, and has broken all ties with his son. I am dead, and the Donia Clan does not want the child because of his ties to McCrooke. Its a very sad, sad situation. I am sure the child would melt Frum's heart. He needs to have a legal guardian. Dr. Magnus 08:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree that the best option would be for him to get adopted but I'm sure Lovia has better candidates than Frum. I'll look into it and see what good parents are out there. 08:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC)